Beyond the Time
Beyond the Time is a song by progressive rock band TM Network. It is the ending theme to the Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack movie. It was originally released on the 1988 single Beyond the Time 〜Beyond the Möbius Universe〜 which solely contains both the song as heard in the movie and the instrumental version. It was later released on TM Network's 1991 album, CAROL 〜A DAY IN A GIRL'S LIFE 1991〜. The song was produced and composed by the band's keyboardist, Tetsuya Komuro with lyrics provided by Mitsuko Komuro (of no relation) BEYOND THE TIME-メビウスの宇宙を越えて-　　TM NETWORK - 歌詞タイム小室みつ子 - MusicBrainz. In 2019, a cover by LUNA SEA was used as the third opening of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Advent of the Red Comet from episode 9 第3弾OPはLUNA SEA「BEYOND THE TIME」！『THE ORIGIN 前夜 赤い彗星』第3弾OP＆ED公開！ | GUNDAM.INFO. Lyrics TV Size Romaji = YOU BELONG TO ME SAYONARA ienakute itsumade mo dakishimeta katta I BELONG TO YOU harisake sô ni naru Kono mune wo kimi ni sashidashite Ah MEBIUSU no wakara nukedase nakute ikutsu mono tsumi wo kurikaesu Heiwa yori jiyû yori tadashisa yori Kimi dake ga nozomu subete dakara Hanarete mo kawatte mo mi ushinatte mo Kagayaki wo kesanai de YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR DESTINY toki no mukô YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR FUTURE yami no mukô WE CAN SHARE THE HAPPINESS sagashite yuku Yurushi aeru sono hi wo |-| Kanji = You belong to me　サヨナラ言えなくて いつまでも抱きしめたかった I belong to you　張り裂けそうになる この胸を　君に差し出して ああ　メビウスの輪から抜け出せなくて いくつもの罪を繰り返す 平和より自由より正しさより きみだけが望むすべてだから 離れても変わっても見失っても 輝きを消さないで You can change your destiny　時の向こう You can change your future　闇の向こう We can share the happiness　捜してゆく 許し合えるその日を Full Romaji = YOU BELONG TO ME SAYONARA ienakute itsumade mo dakishimeta katta I BELONG TO YOU harisake sô ni naru Kono mune wo kimi ni sashidashite WE BELONG TO EARTH haruka na sora no moto KOBARUTO ni hikaru hoshi ga aru Kanashimi wa soko kara hajimatte Itoshisa ga soko ni kaeru no sa Ah MEBIUSU no wakara nukedase nakute ikutsu mono tsumi wo kurikaesu Heiwa yori jiyû yori tadashisa yori Kimi dake ga nozomu subete dakara Hanarete mo kawatte mo mi ushinatte mo Kagayaki wo kesanai de YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR DESTINY toki no mukô YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR FUTURE yami no mukô WE CAN SHARE THE HAPPINESS sagashite yuku Yurushi aeru sono hi wo Yume to iu kaze ni michikarete Ayamachi no fune ni yurareteku WE BELONG TO EARTH ikite yukeru no nara Itsuka mata modoreru hi ga aru Ah MEBIUSU no wakara hiki yoserarete Ikutsu mono deai kurikaesu BEYOND THE TIME Kibô yori risô yori akogare yori Kimi dake ga shinjitsu tsukande ita Hakanakute hageshikute itsuwarinai Manazashi wo tojinai de YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR DESTINY toki no mukô YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR FUTURE yami no mukô WE CAN SHARE THE HAPPINESS sagashite yuku Aishi atta ano hi wo YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR DESTINY toki no mukô YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR FUTURE yami no mukô Ah mô ichido kimi ni meguriaeru nara MEBIUSU no sora wo koete BEYOND THE TIME WE BELONG TO EARTH I BELONG TO YOU WE BELONG TO EARTH YOU BELONG TO ME I BELONG TO YOU WE BELONG TO EARTH |-| Kanji = You belong to me　サヨナラ言えなくて いつまでも抱きしめたかった I belong to you　張り裂けそうになる この胸を　君に差し出して We belong to Earth　遙かな宇宙(そら)のもと コバルトに　光る地球(ほし)がある 悲しみは　そこから始まって 愛しさが　そこに帰るのさ ああ　メビウスの輪から抜け出せなくて いくつもの罪を繰り返す 平和より自由より正しさより きみだけが望むすべてだから 離れても変わっても見失っても 輝きを消さないで You can change your destiny　時の向こう You can change your future　闇の向こう We can share the happiness　捜してゆく 許し合えるその日を 夢という　風に導かれて あやまちの　船に揺られてく We belong to Earth　生きてゆけるのなら いつかまた　戻れる日がある ああ　メビウスの輪から引き寄せられて いくつもの出会い繰り返す　Beyond the time 希望より理想より憧れより 君だけが真実つかんでいた はかなくて激しくて偽りない まなざしを閉じないで You can change your destiny　時の向こう You can change your future　闇の向こう We can share the happiness　捜してゆく 愛し合ったあの日を You can change your destiny　時の向こう You can change your future　闇の向こう ああ　もう一度君に巡り会えるなら メビウスの宇宙を越えてBeyond the time You belong to me I belong to you We belong to Earth You belong to me I belong to you We belong to Earth Videos TM NETWORK BEYOND THE TIME（TM NETWORK CONCERT -Incubation Period-） 【公式】『機動戦士ガンダム THE ORIGIN 前夜 赤い彗星』第3弾オープニング Cover Versions *Aimer covered the song in her "UnChild" concert, which was released as disc 2 of the 2016 soundtrack album Mobile Suit Gundam UC RE:0096 Complete Best Gundam.info - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 Complete Best releases on October 26th!. *The version heard in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Advent of the Red Comet is by LUNA SEA . *The song was covered by Hiroko Moriguchi in her 2019 album Gundam Song Covers. References Category:Songs Category:Endings Category:Openings